


such a sky and such a sun

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [27]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Happy girlfriends, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas and Niënor, and the first days of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a sky and such a sun

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Written for the prompt: "Finduilas/Nienor. Dwmp (!!!) verse. Sundresses and garden walks." This isn't explicitly DWMP 'verse, since I haven't written them there yet, but I went with a modern AU anyway.  
> 1\. Title from ee cummings.

It was the first true day of spring.

The last of the snow had finally melted, and a recent warm spell had sent the flowers into overdrive, crocuses and daffodils pushing up through the damp soil and flattened grass as if they were in a race for the sun’s attention. It was still perhaps a bit cold for bare legs and short sleeves, but Finduilas didn’t care. Kicking her sweaters out of the way with a happy little bound, she flung open her closet and riffled through her collection of sundresses.

Having settled on a green sprigged dress with little yellow flowers, and a pair of sandals that admittedly left her toes almost immediately cold, Finduilas dashed across the quad, her hair flying out behind her, to Niënor’s dorm.

She didn’t other to go in, but established herself beneath the third window from the corner.

“Niënor!”

There was no reply. Finduilas considered getting out her cell phone and texting, but, “There is nothing romantic and whimsical about texting,” she muttered, and bent down, searching among the damp grass. Having located an acorn, she brushed the dirt from her fingers and tossed it at Niënor’s window.

“ _Niënor_!”

The window opened at last, and a familiar head stuck out, tousled from sleep.

“What’s – Who’s – Finduilas?”

Finduilas spread her arms wide and twirled. “It’s springtime! It’s over 50 degrees!  _There are crocuses_. Let’s go say hello to all of them!”

Niënor yawned and propped her head on her hand. “Are you sure you don’t just want to come in and cuddle in bed for a while instead?”

“You’ve been complaining about winter for months!” protested Finduilas. “You’ve spent weeks curled up under your SAD lamp! You cried over the news when Punxsutawney Phil saw his shadow. Put on a pretty dress and come outside with me.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Please?”

Niënor had always been bad at resisting that smile. She sighed, and withdrew her head into her room. “Fine,” she said, as she retreated. “Give me a minute.”

By the time Niënor stepped outside, in a dark blue floral dress that flared out at the waist, Finduilas was stretched out on the grass, staring at the sky. Niënor bent over her and tugged lightly on a strand of her hair. “Findu.”

“Mmm,” said Finduilas, blissfully, and closed her eyes. “Yes?”

Niënor laughed, something she realized she hadn’t done in along time, and crouched down, trying to keep from getting her dress wet on the grass. “Weren’t we going to go say hello to all the flowers?”

Finduilas’ eyes snapped back open. “ _Yes_.” She jumped to her feet again, brushing off her skirt, and held out her hand to Niënor. “Where should we go first?”

“I like the plantings by the chapel.”

“Ooh, and I bet the tulips by the lake are blooming!”

“And I saw a forsythia by the campus center had budded out…”

They walked off, hand in hand, their dresses swishing around their legs, the wind lifting their hair from their faces.

Finduilas’ toes were still cold, but as she looked at Niënor out of the corner of her eye, the sunlight playing over Niënor’s face, she decided it was more than a worthy price to pay.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] such a sky and such a sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636035) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
